1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user can conveniently print out or transmit image data using an image processing apparatus having a copy function or a data transmission function. However, if image data having confidential information is carelessly printed out or transmitted, the confidential information may be unintentionally leaked. To prevent the leakage of confidential information, an operation of outputting (e.g., printing out or transmitting) image data can be limitedly executed.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-252501 discusses a technique of authenticating a user by previously registering a user's face image and then comparing a captured user's face image with the user's face image that has been previously registered. In such an authentication technique, the face of a user who wishes to output (e.g., print out or transmit) image data is captured. If the captured face image matches any one of previously registered face images, the operation of outputting the image data may be permitted. Otherwise, the operation of outputting the image data may be prohibited. This enables limiting a user who can execute the operation of outputting image data and restricting the operation of outputting image data.
However, when only users whose biometric information, such as a face image, has previously been registered are permitted to output image data as described above, a user whose biometric information has not been registered cannot output the image data. In this case, since a user who wishes to output image data is required to previously register her/his biometric information, user convenience may be decreased.